The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wendy House’.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Phlox cultivars with attractive flower coloration and Powdery Mildew resistance.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Haarlem, The Netherlands, of two unidentified selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.